Fall With Me
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Vision has waited, wanting to be sufficiently healed before becoming intimate with Wanda again. But he thinks he might be ready. Deleted/extended scene from chapter 4 of 'Memories'.


AN: Enjoy!

* * *

More time passed, and Vision settled into a relatively peaceful existence. Settled into the first place he had ever really been able to call Home. The first place that felt like home, because he had Wanda, and he had Morgan, and they had Pepper mothering them all.

Pepper usually worked from home, so she always around for Morgan. She liked to get most of her work done in the early part of the day, so she had afternoons and evenings free for her daughter. To help her out, Wanda and Vision would watch Morgan in the Mornings. Vision would often make Morgan's breakfast. Though he didn't eat, he remembered that he had enjoyed cooking, and liked getting the extra practice.

One day a week, Pepper would actually head into the office to make sure everything was running smoothly, leaving Morgan under Vision and Wanda's watchful eyes. On this day, when it rolled around, the couple would often spoil the little girl, just a little. Cutting the crusts off of her lunchtime sandwiches, or sneaking in an extra juice pop when Pepper would have almost definitely said no.

On Thursdays, Rhodey would usually drop in for a visit. It took Vision four visits to properly remember his name, but Rhodey, true to his kind nature, had been understanding.

On Friday nights, Happy would bring takeaway cheeseburgers for dinner.

Every second Sunday, all Avengers and Avenger affiliated persons had a standing invitation for Dinner at the Barton farm. Pepper had attended these dinners a few times, but usually, Wanda and Vision would just take Morgan, to give Pepper some time to herself, with the bonus of giving Morgan time to play with her new best friend, Nate Barton.

* * *

Vision's nights belonged entirely to Wanda. He held her as she slept, because holding her was his favorite thing, and had been made even better by Wanda telling him that she always slept more peacefully when he held her. He chased her nightmares away, and she tried to do the same for him.

Some times, if she couldn't sleep, and Vision didn't object, she would climb into his lap. They would kiss, slow and soft and gentle at first, eventually growing deeper and more passionate. If he was still comfortable, she would let her hands wander a little. In time, Vision did too. Soft, shy, gentle touches. Slowly rediscovering each other.

But they had not gone 'all the way', so to speak. Not quite yet. It wasn't that Vision didn't want to, or that he wasn't attracted to Wanda, because he did, and he was. To him, Wanda Maximoff was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was an angel on Earth, an absolute Goddess.

But Vision had been broken, quite badly. He wanted to be more sure of himself, to put himself back together, to make sure he was at least mostly whole before he went ahead and lost himself in her. Wanda had been understanding. She was so very happy just to have Vision back with her, there was no need to push for anything too soon. She could wait until he was ready.

Vision thought he would be, soon.

* * *

One morning, Vision was pulling ingredients to make pancakes for Morgan, when he found a new bottle of Wanda's shampoo in the cupboard. He knew this little mistake was most likely his fault, as he was still a little absent minded about these things at times. Oh well, no big harm done.

"Big brother, are we going to make pancakes now?" Morgan rocked on her feet excitedly.

"Just a moment, Morgan" He smiled fondly at her. "I have to take Wanda her shampoo. She was about to hop in the shower."

"Okay."

* * *

Vision headed to the bathroom, knocking on the door. He could already hear the shower running inside.

"Wanda?"

"Everything alright?" Wanda's voice called, sounding a little concerned.

"Yes" Vision replied quickly. "I just have your shampoo."

"Oh. Thanks, Vizh, just bring it in." Vision, comforted in the fact that Wanda's modesty would be preserved by the shower curtain, stepped inside the bathroom. Wanda, damp hair falling around her face, peeked out and reached to take the shampoo bottle from him, leaning up to kiss his cheek, holding the curtain in a way that only just managed to keep her hidden. "Thanks again. I would have been looking for that in a minute."

"You're welcome.."

Wanda slipped back behind the shower curtain and out of sight, but Vision could still see her silhouette, and quite suddenly, a memory took him. A memory of sharing a shower with Wanda, of his lips on her neck, hitching her leg around his waist and pressing her against the tiled wall, the warm spray beating down on them, a breathy moan of his name..

_"Vision.."_

The moment felt like forever, but was probably less than a second. Vision's breath caught, and he raced out of the bathroom..

* * *

..And almost crashed straight into Morgan, waiting for him outside.

"Are we going to.. What's wrong with your pants?"

"My pants?" Vision looked down, only just managing not to yelp. "Oh dear.. Better go fix them!"

Vision rushed into the bedroom he and Wanda shared, sat down, and thought very hard about anything that wasn't Wanda in the shower. He tried, for the moment, not to think much about Wanda at all. But as he sat not thinking, his mind drifted just a little. The memory he'd experienced had not panicked him in the way it might have in the early days after his resurrection. Now, he remembered more. More than flashes. More than lust and loss of control. Now, he remembered it all. He remembered love, and the precious, special connection that came with making love to someone you loved and truly loved you in return.

Vision had had that with Wanda before, and he wanted it again now. Part of him, in fact, wanted to go back to the Bathroom to ask Wanda if he could join her. He didn't think she would say no.

But Morgan needed pancakes. So, Vision waited until his 'pants' were back to normal, and walked out to find Morgan still waiting for him in the hallway.

"Pancakes?" she asked.

"Pancakes" Vision nodded.

And a short while later, when Wanda wandered into the Kitchen, hair still damp from her shower, her accent thickening as she declared that his pancakes smelled _dumneziesc_, Vision tried to ignore the way his synthetic heart nearly skipped ten beats.

* * *

Vision did not sleep in exactly the same way humans did. But Vision did dream. He dreamed a lot, especially now. Quite a few of his memories had returned to him in the form of dreams. Not every dream was pleasant. The dream he was having now, however, was very pleasant, even if it may not have looked that way to an outside observer.

Vision was dreaming of his first time with Wanda. He dreamed of nervous hands awkwardly fumbling with buttons and buckles, of shy touches, of Wanda reassuring him, and he her. He dreamed of Wanda's shy smile when he told her how beautiful she was the first time she had bared herself to him. He remembered crawling on top of her, his heart racing, remembered moving with her, within her, a little awkward at first, but perfect and pure, and so beautiful.

Vision squirmed and moaned in his sleep, the sound rousing Wanda as she slept curled against his chest.

"Vizh?" She lightly nudged him.

He groaned, thrashing a little.

"Vizh!" Wanda repeated, a little more concerned now, sitting up and shaking him slightly. "Vision, wake up.."

Vision woke with a gasp, his heart racing, pupils dilated.

"What.."

"Are you okay?" Wanda was looking down at him, her eyes wide with concern. "I think you had another nightmare.."

"No.." Vision sat up. "It wasn't a nightmare.. Probably the exact opposite of a nightmare, actually.."

"Oh.." Wanda was confused for a moment, until her eyes flickered downwards, and she blushed bright red, realizing exactly what he was talking about. "Oh.. Well, that's okay, Vizh. Everyone has dreams like that, it.." She was cut off when Vision's fingers ran through her hair, over the dark stripe of regrowth she hadn't yet bothered fixing and into the dyed red beneath.

"You know how beautiful you are, don't you?" Vision whispered, his hand settling on her cheek. "I feel like I don't tell you enough. I don't think I could ever tell you enough."

"Vizh.." Wanda's breath caught, as she instinctively leaned into his touch.

"So beautiful.." Vision gazed at her intently, the new scarlet energy in the center of his forehead glowed brightly, in contrast to the soft moonlight illuminating the rest of the room. Then, he pulled Wanda close and kissed her, deeply.

Wanda's arms wound around his neck, returning his kiss. After a while, Vision's lips moved to kiss and suckle at Wanda's neck. He pulled her closer still, flush against him. His finger tips slipped beneath the hem of her nightdress.

"V-Vizh.." Wanda murmured, "W-What are you doing?"

"I think you know exactly what I am doing.." Vision's hand moved higher, over her upper thigh. "If.. If it's okay.."

"It is.. Just.. you said you wanted to wait.."

"I did.." Vision replied, "And I have. I've waited, and I've remembered.. Not everything, not yet, but I remember the important things, like who I am, and most of what I want, and I.. I just really want to be with you.."

Wanda gently pushed him away so she could look at him properly. Her pupils had already grown dark with arousal, but she did not let that take over. She cupped Vision's cheek, searching his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Vision nodded. "I'm sure."

"Okay.." Wanda shifted away from him, just enough to give herself the space to tug her nightdress over her head.

"You are so beautiful.."

"You said that already" Wanda chuckled softly.

"And I'm saying it again" Vision pulled her back to him. "I will say it every day, because you deserve to hear it." He kissed her, deeply gently nudging her onto her back. He showered her face with kisses, and Wanda giggled, making Vision's hearts flutter at the sound. He pressed a kiss to the faint scar on her her forehead caused by Proxima Midnight's attack on her, then kissed his way down Wanda's body, exploring and rediscovering. He kissed over her breasts, pausing for a moment to suckle at one perfect nipple, and was rewarded by Wanda's soft gasps and moans. He kissed lower, over her belly.

"Vision.." Wanda squirmed slightly beneath him, as he pressed a soft kiss to her inner thigh. "Come here.."

"What is it, love?" Vision moved back up, hovering over her. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, of course not. You would never hurt me. Just.." She smiled softly and nudged Vision, rolling them so she was on top of him. Pressed a kiss to the repaired wound on his chest. "You.. You always took such good care of me. Let me take care of you this time, okay?" She moved to tug his pajama bottoms down.

Vision nodded.

"Okay.."

"Good boy.." Wanda gently pulled him to sit up, and shifted, straddling his lap. Gazed at him with nothing but love in her soft green eyes. "Are you really sure?"

"Yes" Vision gazed back with equal love. "I have never been more sure of anything."

Wanda blushed, then shifted again, sinking onto him with a soft moan. Vision gasped.

"Are you okay?" Wanda stilled, letting them both adjust to the sensation, almost new again after so long.

"I'm okay" Vision replied.

"Okay.." She began to rock slowly against him.

Vision moved with her, his breath catching in his throat.

"I love you.." He whispered.

"I love you too.. So much.."

"Y-You're mine?"

"I'm yours.." Wanda nodded, her own breath catching.

"My Wanda.." Vision tilted his head to suckle firmly at Wanda's neck, marking her as his.

Wanda moaned, biting her lip, her hand curling around the back of Vision's head to hold him there.

They continued, to move together, slowly, almost shyly at first, then faster. Pleasure building, rising slowly toward that blissful peak. So close to toppling over. Vision almost whimpered. A part of him felt like he needed to hold on, to give Wanda more, after waiting for so long. But when he met her eyes, he found she was teetering on that edge with him.

"I-It's okay, Vizh" she said breathily, cupping his cheek. "Fall with me, I'll catch you."

So Vision fell, gasping out her name as pleasure washed over him. Heard Wanda cry his name in return.

And Vision remembered.

* * *

He remembered holding her, after that first time. He remembered Wanda looking up at him with a sweet, shy smile, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Why are you shy?" He had asked her, tenderly brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "You do not have to be embarrassed.

"I'm not" Wanda had reassured him. "I just.. I didn't.. Well, I didn't know that.. That.. could be that good. I guess it really is all about being with the right person."

"I am the right person?"

"You are."

He had pulled her closer then, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"I really do not want to leave Tomorrow.."

"You have to, Vizh. We promised."

* * *

Back in the present, Wanda was whispering to him, holding him close.

"I've got you, Vizh.. I've got you.."

Vision clung to her tighter, his face buried against her neck, refusing to let go. So often, too often, their lovemaking had meant goodbye. A precious moment to cling too until they saw each other again.

"You don't have to go?"

"No.." She lifted his head to gaze into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, ever again. _Tu si cu mine pentru totdeauna, _Vision. You and me forever."

"Forever.." Forever with Wanda Maximoff. Vision liked the sound of that.

In fact, he had liked the sound of that for a long time..


End file.
